Az év utolsó éjszakája
by csakegysrac
Summary: Rövid történet Toshiro és Rangiku életéből. Az év utolsó napja, mindenki készülődik megünnepelni ezt a napot, ámde Toshirot nem járta át az ünnep érzete. Hogy alakul végül a történet? Jó olvasást hozzá! "Elvis Presley - I can't help falling in love" című száma adta az ihletett. Sokat dob a történeten, ha közben hallgatjátok. Első ficcem! Remélem tetszik majd!


**Az év utolsó napja**

Elérkezett az év vége és az emberek világában mindenki az esztendő utolsó napjára készült. Miként az lenni szokott, mindenki igyekszik családtagjaival vagy barátaival tölteni ezt a napot. Azokkal, akiket igazán szeret. Azonban van, hogy sokszor nem épp úgy alakulnak a dolgok, ahogy azt szeretnénk. És ez most se volt másképp.

* * *

A X. osztag barakkjában sűrű léptek hangjai hallatszottak a folyosókon, amelyek a kapitányi iroda felé igyekeztek, majd hatalmas lendülettel nyílt az ajtó.

-"Kapitány!" - kiáltotta vidáman Rangiku. A megszokott fekete hadnagyi öltözék helyett, most a legszebb és legdíszesebb virágmintás kimonóját viselte. Arca pedig valósággal sugárzott az örömtől.

-"Matsumoto. Mi az?" - kérdezte rezignált arccal a kis kapitány, akinek asztalán egy rakás papír tornyosult. - "Úgy tudtam szabadnapod van."

-"Igen! Azért jöttem. Indulhatunk végre?"

-"Mégis hová?" - értetlenkedett Toshiro.

-"Kapitány! Ne mondja, hogy elfelejtette." - A lány arcáról lefagyott a mosoly és szemei csalódottan néztek a fiatal fiúra, hogyan mehetett ki a fejéből. - "Hiszen már hetekkel ezelőtt megígérte, hogy most együtt fogunk ünnepelni. Sétálunk a kidíszített főtéren... meleg szakét iszunk...és megnézzük a tűzijátékot..."

-"Basszus! Teljesen megfeledkeztem róla."

-"Tegye félre a munkát, legalább most az egyszer. Kérem, jöjjön velem!" - nézett rá kérlelően a csinos hadnagy.

-"Sajnálom Matsumoto! Nem tudok veled menni. Ezt még be kell fejeznem..."-mutatott mentegetőzve a papírstócra- és amúgy sem vagyok oda ezért az egész felhajtásért.

-"Óh...Értem."-válaszolta elcsukló hangon, majd megtörölte könnyes szemeit. Táskájából előhúzott egy csomagot és az asztalra tette. -"Később akartam odaadni...de kérem használja egészséggel."

Hitsugaya kibontotta a csomagot, amiben egy türkizkék sál volt. Majd megfogta és a kezébe vette.

-"Köszönöm szépen! De én nem vettem semmit." -mondta zavartan.

-"Tudom. Mondtam, hogy ne vegyen semmit. Én csak azt kértem, hogy..."- ekkor elpityeredett -"...hogy töltse velem a mai napot."

Majd hirtelen megfordult és kirohant a helyiségből.

* * *

Később Toshiro még mindig némán ült az asztalánál és a sálat nézte, amit az ő hűséges hadnagyától kapott.

- "Hitsugaya kapitány! Maga még mindig itt van?" - kérdezte egy ismerős hang. Mikor felnézett Renjit látta, aki kezében egy üveget tartott.

- "Abarai! Te mit csinálsz itt?"

- "Egy üveg szakéért jöttem. Rangiku mutatta meg hol a vésztartalékja."- szeme megakadt a kapitány kezében lévő sálon.- "Úgy látom Matsumoto már odaadta magának az ajándékot. Remélem tetszik magának, mert az egész napunk ráment, mire kiválasztotta az ajándékot. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy már hetek óta csak azt hallani tőle mennyire várja ezt a napot; mert ez a szeretet ünnepe, vagy mi fene. Le sem lehetett lőni; beszélt mindenféle tűzijátékról meg sétáról bla... bla... bla... "- Toshiro arca ekkor valósággal elkomorult. Hogyan tehette ezt a mindig vidám és kedves Rangikuval. Torka egyszeriben elszorult. -"...meg, hogy milyen jó lenne ha esne a hó, akkor igazi ünnepi hangulat lenne. Tudja mennyit szokott fecsegni. Apropó, nem bánná ha...?"

- "Bocs Renji! Ezt elviszem!" - és azzal mozdulattal kikapta kezéből az üveget, majd kiviharzott az irodából.

- "Hé kapitány! Csak azt akartam... Ebbe meg mi ütött?" - s nézte értetlenül, amint a fehér hajú halálisten végigrohant a folyosón.

* * *

Eközben a Seireitei főterén nagy volt a nyüzsgés, rengeteg shinigami ünnepelt, nevetett és búcsúztatta az év utolsó óráit. Ikkaku és Iba hadnagy szokásához híven azon versenyezett, ki tudja hamarabb lehörpinteni kancsónyi italát, amit Hisagi és Yumichika követett nagy figyelemmel. Kenpachi a nyakában cipelte Yachirut aki minden édességre próbált ráharapni, tőlük nem messze Kyoraku, Ukitake és Unohana kapitány beszélgetett. Még Byakuya is jelen volt, akit nagy bosszúságára Yoruichi próbált felhúzni. Oomaede aki elég bátorságot kapott az italától, hogy táncoljon, arcával végig szántotta a térkövet. Persze meg is volt ennek az eredménye és mindenki hangos kacagásban tört ki. Egyedül egy csinos, dús keblű hölgy kóválygott szomorúan a tömegben. Mikor kellő távolságra elhagyta a tömeget egy korláthoz ért, kezét rátette és szemével a messzi égboltot fürkészte. Majd kezén egy hideg vízcsepp csordult le. - Csak nem? - És amint feltekintett az égre, látta, hogy nagy pelyhekben elkezdett hullani a hó.

Ezt követően valaki egy meleg pokróccal takarta be a vállait. - "Vigyázz, meg ne fázz, itt nekem!"- Ettől a hangtól a lány szeme egyszeriben felcsillant. Megfordult és ott állt vele szemben az ő szeretett kapitánya.

-"KAPITÁNY!"- kiáltotta boldogan a lány és teljes erejével magához szorította a fiút.

-"Matsumoto... megfulladok!" - hiszen a hadnagy mellei valósággal fojtogatták Toshirot. De Matsumotonak egyáltalán nem volt szándékában elengedni felettesét, csak miután már érezte, hogy a kapitány levegőtartaléka kimerülőben volt.

-"Úgy örülök, hogy itt van Hitsugaya kapitány!" - és valósággal kivirágzott a lány arca. - "De mégis, hogy kerül ide?"

-"Úgy döntöttem még várhat rám a papírmunka. Amúgy is, ezt a napot a szeretteink társaságában kell tölteni, ahogy egyesektől hallottam." - mondta kissé gúnyosan hangon.

-"Ez remek! De ha jól emlékszem azt mondta, hogy nem szereti ezeket a felhajtásokat."

-"Hát nem is! De sokat gondolkodtam miután elmentél és az igazat megvallva, rájöttem, hogy ami igazán fontos az ember számára, sokszor csak egy karnyújtásnyira van. Nem az számít, hogy én mit akarok. Hanem az, hogy minden tőlünk telhetőt megtegyünk, szeretetteink boldogságáért. Szeretném ha boldog lennél Matsumoto!"

-"Ó, kapitány!" - és azzal ismét átölelte most azonban jóval kíméletesebben.

-"Sajnálom!" - mondta szánakozva Toshiro, majd hosszú percek után elengedték egymást. - "És, hogy tetszik a hóesés?"

-"Hát maga csinálta!?"

-"Ez az én ajándékom."

-"Nem. Az a legnagyobb ajándék, hogy itt van velem." - majd egy könnycsepp végigszaladt piros arcán.

-"Már megint kezded?"

-"Ezek most örömkönnyek." -majd sóhajtott egyet és így folytatta- "És most mit csináljunk?"

-"Hmm... Mit szólnál egy kis szakéhoz?" -majd kapitányi köpenye alól előhúzta az üveget, amit Renjitől vett el.

-"Nahát! Szaké! De olyan ismerős ez az üveg. Pont egy ilye..."-majd egy pillanat alatt elhalt a szava.

-"Talán mert a dugi helyedről származik; amit ha jól tudok múlthéten már felszámoltam." - mondta kissé ingerült hangon.

-"Nem! Azt hiszem mégsem ismerős." - mondta feszélyezve, majd hangos nevetéssel próbálta leplezni idegességét.

-"Mindegy! Inkább üljünk le arra a padra."- majd elindultak a pad felé és helyet foglaltak. Először Matsumoto ivott az üvegből ami teljesen felvillanyozta, azonban miután a kapitány is meghúzta, elszörnyedt, de próbálta leplezni azt a fintort amit az ital iránt érzett. Mikor pedig már kellően megalapozták a hangulatot elindultak, hogy sétáljanak, de egy kapuhoz érve a lány visszahúzta felettesét.

-"Toshiro! Nézz fel!"

-"Hitsu..."-kezdte indulatosan, de hamar lenyugodott, és mosolyogva felpillantott és egy fehér virágot. - "Mi ez?"

-"Fagyöngy. Van egy szokás ehhez kapcsolódóan." - mondta csillogó szemmel.

-"Milyen szokás?" - kérdezte félénken, a lány tüzes pillantását figyelve.

Ekkor Matsumoto lassan közelebb hajolt hozzá, karjaival átkarolta a nyakát és piros ajkaival szájon csókolta. Erre Toshiro bal karjával átkarolta párja derekát, jobb kezét pedig selymes arcára téve hevesen visszacsókolt. Szívük egyszerre vert, hevesebben mint bármikor ezelőtt, úgy mintha ki akarnának ugrani helyükről. Hosszú percek után, arcuk végül eltávolodott egymástól, de mélyen egymás szemébe révedtek.

-"Szeretlek Toshiro!" - mondta mosolyogva.

-"Szeretlek Rangiku!"

A hó időközben teljesen belepte az épületek tetejét, ami fentről nézve csodálatos látványt nyújtott. Később bebarangolták a feldíszített várost, összefutottak sok ismerős arccal, megették az ünnepi rizstortát és végignézték a tűzijátékot is; ahogyan azt Matsumoto szerette volna.


End file.
